You're a Good Man, Mojo Jojo
You're a Good Man, Mojo Jojo is the twenty-ninth episode (and sixty-eighth episode overall) of Season 2 of the [[The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV series)|2016 Powerpuff Girls series]]. It aired on Cartoon Network on December 3, 2017 and it aired on CITV too, but it is the fifth episode on the CITV series. Synopsis After terrorizing Townsville during the holidays, Mojo Jojo is visited that night by three ghosts resembling the Powerpuff Girls who try to make him change his ways. It doesn't seem to do anything for Mojo until he sees his future. Plot Characters Major Characters * * *Buttercup * Minor Characters * The Mayor of Townsville * Students of Midway Elementary * Citizens of Townsville * Robin Snyder * * Jared Shapiro (non-speaking cameo) Trivia * This episode first aired in Hungary, Romania Turkey, and Southeast Asia before airing in the US (at times unrelated to Christmas (or as this show would say, "Generic Tree Lighting Day")) * This episode aired on the same day as "The Trouble with Bubbles". * This is the first episode Mojo Jojo gets his major role and the main focus, as seen on the title card. * Unlike the previous Christmas special, this show calls the holiday "Generic Tree Lighting Day." * This is the second episode of the 2016 series that takes place during a holiday. In this case, Christmas. The first is "The Squashening", which takes place during Halloween. *The entire plot is a take on the classic Charles Dickens story "A Christmas Carol", with Mojo Jojo being visited by three ghosts (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup) and being shown that Mojo Jojo can be good if he wants to during Christmas, paralleling Ebenezer Scrooge being visited by three ghosts, and being shown the true meaning of Christmas. **Here are the characters shares both roles: ***Mojo Jojo - Scrooge ***Blossom - Ghost of the past ***Bubbles - Ghost of the present ***Buttercup - Ghost of the future *Ghost Blossom or the Ghost of Christmas Past showed a flashback to Mojo Jojo of him saving Professor Utonium when he was the Professor's pet chimp. *Mojo Jojo became good in the middle of the episode, but became bad again, thanks to the Citizens of Townsville, who liked Mojo Jojo destroying stuff during Christmas. A similar thing happened to Princess Morbucks in "Poorbucks". *This is the first episode in which the title card wasn't pink, blue or green. In this episode, the title card was white, purple and yellow. *This episode starts and ends with a snowman and his magic hat. This is a reference to 1969 animated short Frosty the Snowman. *The ending scene when the Girls' gives Mojo a beatdown was censored in a Hungary and Romanian airings due to Mojo's external bruising. *In the original series, Mojo Jojo always had been a bad chimp before becoming Mojo Jojo and Professor Utonium always hated him and was thinking of eventually getting rid of him when the girls are created. *This is also the 2nd time, in CITV, Mojo doesn't have white colored subtitles, but Blossom, the girl and the dad does. Trailers and Promos NEW The Powerpuff Girls - You're a Good Man, Mojo Jojo (SNEAK PEEK PREVIEW) Category:2016 TV series Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Mojo Jojo Category:Season 2 (2016) Category:Holiday Episodes Category:2016 episodes with mixed colored title cards Category:Episodes focusing on all three girls Category:Episodes directed by Nick Jennings Category:Episodes written by Haley Mancini Category:Episodes written by Jake Goldman Category:2017 Episodes Category:Episodes that premiered in another country before the US Category:2016 episodes with purple title cards